Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. However, NVM may be limited in certain applications, such as when used for in-place execution for a cached CPU. In this case, the latency of the instruction fetches from the NVM can be excessive for some protocols, such as SPI protocols. Read latency issues as related to interface protocols can also occur in other types of memory devices.